Metru Nui
Metru Nui, the City of Legends, was the island that formed Mata Nui's brain. It was inhabited by 1000 Matoran up until 0 BGC, at which time new Matoran from other locations moved in when their homes were destroyed. The location was key to the health of Mata Nui, and if the Matoran of the city stopped working, Mata Nui would fall ill and slowly begin to die. It was found directly beneath Mata Nui, in the middle of the Silver Sea. History The city of Metru Nui was founded and built roughly a hundred thousand years ago, around the same time that the Brotherhood of Makuta and Order of Mata Nui were founded. Metru Nui's foundations were laid by the Great Beings, and the rest was built by Matoran. It is also known that Helryx was somehow involved in this project. Since then, it has been the ecumenopolis homeland of the Matoran for millennia. Around eighty thousand years ago, a dispute between Ta-Matoran and Po-Matoran, regarding boundaries and trade escalated into a civil war in which Ga-Matoran, Onu-Matoran and Ta-Matoran fought against Le-Matoran, Ko-Matoran and Po-Matoran. This civil war caused the "Great Disruption", an event that weakened the Great Spirit. Little else is known about the four-hundred-year conflict, but the Brotherhood of Makuta ended the fighting and banished the war leaders to a place known as "the Pit". The Order of Mata Nui placed an agent in the city to ward off further conflicts. Metru Nui was definitely not devoid of conflict after the war, however. 1300 years ago, Teridax infected the Great Spirit with a virus that caused Mata Nui to gradually lose consciousness. 300 years later, the Brotherhood of Makuta set in motion a plan to overthrow Mata Nui and take over the Matoran Universe. Teridax disguised himself as Turaga Dume and hired three Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka inside the city and "Eliminator" outside it, to get rid of the Toa Teams protecting Metru Nui at the time. He succeeded, but not before Toa Lhikan created six new toa to guard the city: the Toa Metru. For their first mission, these new Toa destroyed the Morbuzahkh plant that was threatening the city with the help of the Great Kanoka Disks. The Toa Metru hoped that this would prove them to be heroes to Turaga Dume and that he would name them the new protectors of Metru Nui, but Dume (Teridax in disguise), accused them of being traitors. He ordered the Vahki and Dark Hunters to eliminate them while he started gathering all the Matoran and putting them into Matoran Pods. The Toa Metru then faced him and imprisoned him in a protodermic cage. However, the Visorak hordes soon took over Metru Nui but were defeated by the transformed Toa Metru with the help of Keetongu and the Rahaga. In the process, the Toa accidentally released Teridax from his prison, but managed to save the Matoran and bring them all to Mata Nui. Metru Nui was then watched over by the real Dume, Keetongu and the Rahaga for 1,000 years. During that time, only one gate to the waters around Metru Nui was open. Metru Nui would wait until Makuta was defeated again by the Toa Mata, and later, Takanuva. After the battle over the Mask of Light, the gate to Metru Nui via Mangaia was once again opened. The Matoran made their way to their "old" home, and settled it once again. The battle against Teridax was taken to other fronts, and Metru Nui was finally safe. The Matoran first settled in Po-Metru because it was the least damaged. They started to rebuild Metru Nui, but weren't finished before the Staff of Artakha was used on Daxia and repaired the whole island. During this time, the Matoran from Karzahni were moved onto the island by the Toa Nuva. During the Destiny War, the Rahaga returned to Metru Nui as Toa Hagah, along with the mutated Piraka Zaktan, in order to try and stop Makuta before he took over the mind of Mata Nui and the Toa Nuva would awaken the Great Spirit with Teridax in his body. Makuta made the Toa Hagah leave, thinking they had won the battle, but had not returned to the surface yet. Also, an Order of Mata Nui agent sent Toa Mahri Jaller, Hahli and Nuparu to Artidax with the Heart of the Visorak, in order to destroy that species once and for all. Their boat was stolen by Takadox, but they managed to escape the island. When the Toa Nuva awakened Mata Nui, they returned to Metru Nui with the Av-Matoran of Karda Nui to celebrate their destiny being achieved at long last. However, the celebration was interrupted by Teridax's announcement that his plan 80,000 years in the making had finally been accomplished. Rahkshi swarmed into Metru Nui to ensure the Matoran kept working so that the new Great Spirit, Makuta, would not succumb to illness like Mata Nui did twice. The Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Metru Nui gathered together in the Archives for safety from the Rahkshi. They met up with Krahka, who volunteered to help them get through tunnels that go to the shore, steal a boat, and meet up with some of the other less than 50 Toa left in the universe. It is unknown how well this plan worked, but since Teridax ensured that he got rid of all possible threats to him in his universe (the other Makuta, Mata Nui's spirit, and the Ignika), it is doubtful anything became of it. The moon that killed Teridax struck his head, where Metru Nui was. The impact badly damaged the city, even worse than the Great Cataclysm, but many Matoran survived and evacuated to Spherus Magna. Position Metru Nui was located in Mata Nui's head, and served as his brain. As such, it was the northernmost island in the universe. The island/city was 47.6 by 24 kio, or in Earth measurements, 40.51 miles (long) by 20.43 miles (wide) or 65.2 km long by 32.88 km wide; much smaller than the Nui (location) island of Mata Nui. It was nearby the following islands: *Karzahni to the south, connected to Metru Nui via series of mountain ranges and a short isthmus, jutting into the Karzahni dome. *Xia to the south-east, it can be reached by sailing out of Metru Nui through the main southern sea gate, and then turning sharply east, following the Great Barrier. *Zakaz was directly south of Metru Nui, but could presumably not be reached by simply sailing south because the island of Karzahni would be in the way. Environment The city of Metru Nui was, like the rest of the Matoran universe, inside of the Great Spirit. The Matoran living there were unaware of this, however; mists obscured the cavern walls (called "the Great Barrier") and gave the appearance of a normal sky. There were also two holes in the ceiling, which looked like two suns to Matoran living on Metru Nui, but were in actuality the eyes of Mata Nui. These two holes had a barrier over them so water or other things would not be able to fall through. One hole is believed to be in Naho Bay on the island called Mata Nui, while the other under the ice of Mount Ihu on the same island. The city also stood in the center of a vast "Silver Sea" of Liquid Protodermis. District System The population of Metru Nui was dispersed throughout six "districts", each specializing in a specific element and occupation, and the central point where many things took place. Coliseum The Coliseum was at the center of the city of Metru Nui, where the borders of the six districts met. It was where sporting events such as Akilini took place, as well as being the main power station for the city. It also served as the Turaga's home. When the Visorak invaded the city, they made the Coliseum their main nesting grounds. It is unknown who built it and for what purpose. But whatever the case, the Turaga called Dume has always used it as his residence and place to govern the city from. In the Toa\Dark Hunter War, the Toa used it as their HQ, sending the Toa on missions from there. After the Toa won the war, sporting events resumed. During the rise of the Makuta of Metru Nui, he used it to store the Matoran in its basement. The Toa Metru saved six, but vowed to return and rescue the others. During their absence, Sidorak and Roodaka took over the Coliseum and made it the Visorak base (under the orders of Teridax). The Toa Hordika, aided by the Rahaga, saved the Matoran and defeated the Visorak hordes. This Toa victory was known as the Final Battle for Metru Nui. The battle of Metru Nui was the battle where Sidorak was killed by Keetongu. The Toa and Matoran left the city for Mata Nui, but when it was rebuilt, they came back. Ta-Metru Main article: Ta-Metru Ta-Metru was the place where Protodermis was molded and manufactured after it was rid of its impurities in Ga-Metru. Because of all the smoke and heat from the foundries and forges, Matoran from other districts did not like to stay here long. Nearly 80,000 years before the death of Mata Nui, when the Matoran went to war with each other, the different Metru formed alliances. Eventually, the Brotherhood of Makuta intervened and ended the fighting, and the hostility between the Metru dissolved. It was filled with factories and forges, which were used to mold and manufacture Protodermis sent from Ga-Metru. The Protodermis was then shipped to Po-Metru and Le-Metru, but some remained in Ta-Metru so they could make Kanoka and Kanohi out of Kanoka. The Vahki that protected this Metru were Nuurakh, but they were all destroyed during the Great Cataclysm, and the few Vahki that did survive were vanquished later by the Visorak. The Great Furnace was long ago sabotaged by the King Root in the conflict of the Toa Metru vs. the Morbuzahk. Vakama called the the time just prior to the the Toa Metru "The time of my kind; the Mask Makers." Kanoka disks and Kanohi masks were in incredible demand, and the greatest mask-makers (such as Vakama), were swamped with orders and contracts from all over the city. The most exceptional of the crafters received contracts from Turaga Dume himself. However, during the Great Cataclysm, Ta-Metru was destroyed along with the Vahki and the rest of the city. Ta-Metru was soon covered in webs and made into the home of the Vohtarak after the Visorak's conquest of the city. Ta-Metru with the other parts of Metru Nui, were repaired 1,001 years later by the Staff of Artakha and was reinhabitated by its former residents. Once Spherus Magna was reformed Metru Nui was again abandoned. Ga-Metru Main article: Ga-Metru Ga-Metru was the center of learning in the city, where the schools and research labs were located. This was also the district where Liquid Protodermis was taken from the Silver Sea and purified so that it could be used elsewhere, there were canals for Liquid Protodermis everywhere. Ga-Metru was very peaceful. The Great Temple was also located in Ga-Metru, the most spiritual location on the island and the second most important landmark on Metru Nui, after the Coliseum. However, during the Great Cataclysm, Ga-Metru was destroyed along with the Vahki and the rest of the city. It reduced to rubble, allowing vital samples of Protodermis to leak away. It was soon covered in webs and made into the home of the Boggarak after the Visoraks' conquest of the city. The city was home to universities to research the various properties of protodermis. Only Ga-Matoran were allowed to participate in these classes, with the exception of a few Ko-Matoran. Ga-Metru, along with the other parts of Metru Nui, was repaired 1,001 years later by the Staff of Artakha. Once Spherus Magna was reformed Metru Nui was again abandoned. Le-Metru Main article: Le-Metru Le-Metru was the transport hub of the city. Le-Matoran were in charge of the entire city's transport network, particularly the system of chutes that moved Matoran and things between Metru. The flurry of activity and the number of wires strung about gave the district the feeling of an urban jungle and of barely controlled chaos. Le-Metru's Moto Hub was the largest chute station in Metru Nui, as well as the administration building for chutes, where the main controls were located. There was also a Test Track, where new vehicle designs were made and tested by volunteer Matoran. After the Great Caytaclysm and the Visorak invasion of the city, Le-Metru became the home for nearly all of the released Rahi from the Archives. Order was preserved in the Metru by Vahki Vorzakh. At this time the Le-Matoran prospered, controlling all transportation around Metru Nui. The city was full of Chutes and gigantic Airships, which exported all kinds of items from Le-Metru to the rest of the city. The Metru looked like a mechanized jungle with tangled wires and looming chutes everywhere. If one is ever to get lost in Le-metru, look for a green cable with a red stripe down it's side. these cables always will lead you to a control center. It is estimated that almost three-quarters of the Le-Matoran worked either at the Moto-Hub or the Chute System. However, during the Great Cataclysm, Ta-Metru was destroyed along with the Vahki and the rest of the city.Le-Metru was soon covered in webs and made into the home of the Keelerak after the Visoraks' conquest of the city. Le-Metru with the other parts of Metru Nui, were repaired 1,001 years later by the Staff of Artakha and was reinhabitated by it's former residents. Once Spherus Magna was reformed Metru Nui was again abandoned. Onu-Metru Main article: Onu-Metru Onu-Metru was home to the Archives, an underground museum complex where Onu-Matoran Archivists worked hard to preserve artifacts of Metru Nui's history. The archives have actually expanded again and again, to the point where they stretched underneath the whole city. Besides just artifacts, Rahi were also kept in the Archives, as well as even more dangerous creatures. Most Onu-Matoran here were Miners or Archivists, and were so used to underground work that they developed their own form of night vision. Onu-Metru sided with Ta-Metru and Ga-Metru during the Great Disturbance. Onu-Metru was severely damaged during the Great Cataclysm, and, despite being rebuilt by the Staff of Artakha, was still dangerous because of the large number of wild Rahi freed from the shattered Archives. The job of recapturing all the various escaped Rahi had been a difficult task, and even the Toa had been unable to capture all of the beasts. Onu-Metru was abandoned after Teridax was defeated and Spherus Magna was reformed. Po-Metru Main article: Po-Metru Po-Metru was the most natural of all the city districts, as it was made up mainly of rocky mountains and canyons. Po-Matoran liked to work outside, assembling goods and carving statues. Rahi attacks and stampedes were somewhat common in this district. Po-Metru's claim to fame were the Sculpture Fields, a large expanse where Po-Matoran worked to carve giant statues much too large for any building. There was also a hidden lair for Makuta located here. The carvings and statues on Metru Nui were carved in Po-Metru. The local Vahki were Zadakh. It was near the northern "tip" of Metru Nui, and was where the Vahki were built. After the Great Cataclysm Po-Metru was the least damaged part of the city, leading to its use as a shelter for Matoran while Metru Nui was being repaired. Turaga Vakama called Po-Metru the heart of "The great spirit of civilization." It was less organized than all the other Metru, with little camps of carvers dotted all around the land. Nearly 80,000 years before the death of Mata Nui, there was a border dispute between Po-Metru and Ta-Metru. Residents of both Metrus escalated the disagreement and it eventually broke out into all-out war, with the different Metru forming alliances. Eventually, the Brotherhood of Makuta intervened and ended the fighting, and the hostility between the Metru dissolved. However, during the Great Cataclysm, Ta-Metru was destroyed along with the Vahki and the rest of the city. Ta-Metru was soon covered in webs and made into the home of the Roporak after the Visorak's conquest of the city. Ta-Metru with the other parts of Metru Nui, were repaired 1,001 years later by the Staff of Artakha and was re-inhabitated by its former residents. Once Spherus Magna was reformed, Metru Nui was again abandoned. Ko-Metru Main article: Ko-Metru Ko-Metru was known best for its Knowledge Towers, which are crystalline structures that could reach so high that their rooftops were often covered with ice. Ko-Matoran were scholars and seers who studied and analyzed, trying to predict the future. The district was kept incredibly cold, in order to better preserve written documents. Ko-Metru was the quietest district in the city, as Ko-Matoran hated to have their work interrupted. The mythical Rahi Keetongu also made his home in a Ko-Metru cave. It was absolutely silent, also called the 'quiet Metru'. The local Vahki was Keerakh. The dominant building of the city was a massive complex of Knowledge Towers at the heart of Metru. The Ko-Matoran were obsessed with the future, always looking to the stars for clues. Unfortunately, many of the great Knowledge Towers were toppled when the Great Cataclysm struck Metru Nui after Teridax's initial defeat. With the Matoran finally returned, Ko-Metru was slowly rebuilt. It was later completely restored by the Staff of Artakha. Inhabitants The primary inhabitants of Metru Nui were Matoran. For roughly 100,000 years there were only six types of Matoran in Metru Nui: *Ta-Matoran *Ga-Matoran *Le-Matoran *Po-Matoran *Onu-Matoran *Ko-Matoran This was because these six types were considered by the Great Beings as the most important types of Matoran. Recently, the Matoran of Karzahni came to Metru Nui. The Av-Matoran from Karda Nui were also brought to Metru Nui after Mata Nui's awakening, due to the Energy Storm raging in their former home. Before the Great Cataclysm there were about 1000 Matoran living in the city. Transportation The beings of Metru Nui moved throughout the city using "chutes", air-filled magnetically-powered tubes in a network managed by Le-Metru. However, the chutes were not the only way to travel around Metru Nui. There were also Airships, Moto-Sleds and many other vehicles Matoran used for transport. Cargo was transported with Cargo Haulers and Vahki Transports were used by Vahki to transport Rahi or other materials. Daily Life Most Matoran stayed in their districts, working in a specific job type. The Ta-Matoran worked using the molten protodermis to create Kanohi masks, Kanoka disks, and other tools. The Le-Matoran were in charge of the chute system, the Ga-Matoran specialized in education, and the Po-Matoran were good in architecture, sculpting, and craftsmanship. Onu-Metru ran mining and the Great Archives, a massive zoological, scientific, and historical project. Ko-Matoran would meditate in their knowledge towers, providing needed insight and philosophy. Metru Nui has consistently run this way, interrupted only two times: by the Great Disturbance, for 400 years, and by the Great Cataclysm, for 1000 years. Since Metru Nui served as the Great Spirit Mata Nui's brain, the Matoran working acted like brain cells, and had to stay working for Mata Nui to stay healthy. When the Civil War kept Matoran from working, Mata Nui fell ill and Jovan and his team had to use the Ignika to revive him. When Teridax unleashed his virus on Mata Nui, he drove the Matoran out of the city, and they would need to return to work before Mata Nui could be awakened. Crime In a city as large as Metru Nui, unsavory Matoran were common in place, and so were their deeds. Everything had value, stolen or not. This was exploited. Metru Nui had a vast black market, with many customers and products, ranging from counterfeit widgets to a wild Rahi. Crimes such as murder, however, were almost unheard of. These were the main crimes: *Forgery *Disk Dueling *Smuggling and Theft *Destroying another Matoran's Kanohi Defense Vahki The Matoran were protected and policed (sometimes violently) by mechanical inventions like the Vahki. This force held powers of coercion and powerful persuasion to help them deal with criminals. The Vahki that were not destroyed in the Great Cataclysm were slaughtered by the Visorak hordes. It has been confirmed that there are no remaining Vahki. Toa Metru Nui has been protected by Toa Teams throughout the ages, whether slaying legendary Rahi or serving and defeating the Brotherhood of Makuta. Toa passed power down to ordinary Matoran, continuing the cycle of having venerable superheroes to defend the city. Some of the teams protecting Metru Nui were: *An unnamed Toa Team that subdued the Kanohi Dragon over 80,000 years ago *Toa Mangai *Toa Metru - later Turaga of their own Metru *Toa Nuva *Takanuva *Toa Mahri *Teridax's Toa Hagah Team - returned to Metru Nui after seeking Teridax beneath the Coliseum Disks Kanoka disks were used as common weaponry and tools for the Matoran. These disks had adaptive powers according to their codes and elements. Unfortunately, this developed into the popular but illegal sport of Disk Dueling. Rahkshi After Teridax's takeover of the universe, law enforcers returned to Metru Nui in the form of Rahkshi. The Matoran hid underground from them at first, but presumably Makuta forced them to get to work, and they fell into a new life under the harsh supervision of the Rahkshi. Trivia *Fans have translated "Metru Nui" into "Great City". This means that Ta-Metru means fire city, Ga-Metru water city, and so forth. *Metru Nui has appeared in most BIONICLE sources, since Mata Nui and its inhabitants are actually part of Metru Nui. *Interestingly, Metru Nui is the same shape as the island of Mata Nui. This was recently revealed to be because said island is actually a camouflage system that naturally forms when the Great Spirit lands on a planet to observe it, and it is designed to manifest itself in the same shape of Metru Nui, the Great Spirit's brain. *Each Metru was named after the Elemental Prefixes of the Metru's inhabitants. *Most of the Matoran of Metru Nui had their appearances shrunk after being held in Matoran spheres, but since they left before the Great Cataclysm, Mavrah and Kodan remained their original size while inside the Red Star. Concept Art Christian_Faber_files_Metru_Nui_concept1.jpg|Metru Nui concept 1 (by Christian Faber) Christian_Faber_files_Metru_Nui_concept2.jpg|Metru Nui concept 2 (by Christian Faber) Christian_Faber_files_Metru_Nui_concept3.jpg|Metru Nui concept 3 (by Christian Faber) Christian_Faber_files_Metru_Nui_3D_concept.jpg|Metru Nui 3D 1 (by Christian Faber) Christian_Faber_files_Metru_Nui_3D_concept2.jpg|Metru Nui 3D 2 (by Christian Faber) Bionicle_ii_cog_mountain_by_heavymetaldesigner-d47ft8j.jpg|Po-Metru concept 1 Eric1.jpg|Po-Metru concept 2 Eric2.jpg|Po-Metru concept 3 Eric3.jpg|Po-Metru concept 4 Eric4.jpg|Po-Metru concept 5 Eric10.jpg|Po-Metru concept 6 Max3.jpg|Le-Metru concept Pre-Visualization-for-Metru-Nui-Center.png|Early Metru-Nui concept Eric5.jpg|Coliseum concept Eric11.jpg|Onu-Metru concept 1 Eric6.jpg|Onu-Metru concept 2 Eric7.jpg|Onu-Metru concept 3 Eric41.jpg|Onu-Metru concept 4 Eric21.jpg|Ga-Metru concept 1 Eric31.jpg|Ga-Metru concept 2 Eric110.jpg|Ga-Metru concept 3 de:Metru Nui fi:Metru Nui pl:Metru Nui * Category:Matoran Universe Category:Locations Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Islands Category:2008 Category:Matoran Settlements Category:Destroyed Locations